


Some Day One Day

by kenaran



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Possibly Pre-Slash, Post-Episode: s06e09 The Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29786751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenaran/pseuds/kenaran
Summary: Just a small missing scene from Downton’s last episode. And one that has been ever so slightly (and implicitly) been added to.
Relationships: Anna Bates & Mary Crawley, Anna Bates/Mary Crawley
Kudos: 2





	Some Day One Day

**Author's Note:**

> I am not a native speaker and, surprisingly enough, not a contemporary of the Crawleys either. I apologize for any of the mistakes I will undoubtedly have made. Any and all hints are very much appreciated. The same goes for any kind of feedback, of course. Praise is always appreciated, but telling me what doesn’t work is even more valuable.

Approaching her room after a very late New Year’s breakfast, Lady Mary found herself unable to fully contain her happy grin. Before going down to join the festivities last night, she had told Anna that she was welcome to stay the night while she would be imposing on her husband. Pushing the door open ever so carefully, she saw Anna sitting up, holding her sleeping baby in her arms, gazing at him lovingly. She gave a soft knock followed by a warm smile when her guest looked up at her. “Good morning, Anna. May I?” she said. It felt somewhat silly to be asking for permission, but the scene was so serene she felt like an intruder in spite of it being her own room.

Anna returned the smile and answered, “Of course, milady. Good morning. I am ever so sorry we haven’t left already.”

Mary shook her head and spoke while turning to close the door. “No need to worry. Carson will have a car ready to drive the three of you to the cottage in an hour or so.” Approaching the bed, she added, “In fact, I’m glad you’re still here. I was hoping to catch you alone.”

“Well, I’m not,” Anna answered, both unable and unwilling to hide the pride and joy sparked within her by the small bundle she held.

“I am so very happy it all worked out,” Mary said.

Looking up again, Anna said, “Thank you again for everything you did, milady.”

Knowing her maid well enough to be sure she would not take offense, Mary allowed herself to sigh heavily while rolling her eyes before answering, “That really isn’t why I came.” She then proceeded to sit down on the bed next to Anna and took a close look at the baby, obviously mesmerized. “So beautiful,” she finally proclaimed, looking up at Anna while still speaking.

For the tiniest of moments Anna could have sworn the timing had been a deliberate attempt to create ambiguity. Resisting the urge to shake her head to chase off that utterly ridiculous thought, she focussed on what had been going through her mind before Lady Mary had entered the room. She had already opened her mouth to address the issue, before deciding against it after all.

But, of course, Mary had noticed. “What is it?” she asked.

Anna shook her head. “Nothing to bo–“

“... bother me with.” Mary had recognized the phrase right away. She allowed herself another sigh before continuing. “Some day you will understand I’d rather be bothered by you than being fawned over or even just talked to by most other people. So please, bother me.” 

Encouraged by the unusually lengthy and forthright speech, Anna dared to speak her mind. “I was wondering whether you might consider being his godmother.”

Mary’s eyes widened.

Anna continued, “He wouldn’t even be here without you after all. But, I know it’s not–”

Realizing her astonishment could easily be perceived as shock, Mary hastened to answer, “I would be honoured!” After thinking for a moment, she added, “You’re sure Mr. Bates won’t mind?”

Anna’s smile of joy at Lady Mary’s answer turned into one of slight amusement. “Quite sure. He knows how much you–”, she paused for a split second before continuing, “–have done for us.”

A lifetime of learning to read between the lines of speech governed by rules of propriety meant that Mary had been able to decode the pause, minuscule as it had been, as well as its likely cause without even trying. Hoping to convey as much she reached out to gently squeeze her maid’s hand. Then she said, “I had considered asking you to be George’s godmother. Now I am embarrassed for not daring to.”

Anna shook her head. “Don’t be, milady. The other way around might well have proven too shocking for everyone.”

“You should know by now that I don’t give a fig about _everyone’s_ opinion,” Mary answered. That was as close as she was going to get to admitting that she had been afraid of rejection.

Almost as skilled at understanding unspoken words as her lady, Anna merely answered with one of her trademark smiles that allowed her to clearly express sentiments a maid was not expected to voice. This one said, ‘You should have known better,’ louder than any words might have. Then she said, “I am aware I rather ambushed you. I’m not going to be offended if you think better off it later on.”

Mary scoffed. “As if!” Rising from the bed, she said, “Now, I’m afraid I won’t be able to see you off later. Know that I will be more than happy to have you back, any time. But you must promise to take all the time you need! I’m not going anywhere.”

Anna nodded, the gesture being a mixture of honesty and mock obedience. “I promise, milady.” 

“Well then, I will leave you to take care of your family.” Already halfway through the door, Mary suddenly turned back once more and asked, “Am I allowed to come and visit?”

“Any time,” Anna answered, her wide smile making it more than obvious that, this time, there was no need to read between the lines.


End file.
